


Hold It Back

by darkblue_sea



Series: aomomo drabbles [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkblue_sea/pseuds/darkblue_sea
Summary: Satsuki tahu apa yang hilang itu dan kini ia mengambilnya kembali.





	Hold It Back

Satsuki melirik sosok di sisinya yang tengah menguap begitu lebar.

Benar, itu Daiki, kawan kecilnya. Siapa lagi?

Mereka sudah sering bersama sejak Satsuki dapat mengingat. Semua kebiasaan dan rutinitas seolah tak berubah seiring mereka dewasa. Menemani Daiki bermain basket, berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama, pergi belanja berdua, berjalan bersisian,….

Tidak, ada satu yang Satsuki rasakan hilang dalam kebersamaan mereka. Hilang entah sejak kapan, Satsuki sendiri lupa.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia tahu pasti apa yang hilang itu.

Dahi Daiki mengerut dalam menyadari tindakan tiba-tiba Satsuki. “Apa yang kaulakukan, ha?”

Gadis manajer di sisinya menyahut riang seolah apa yang dilakukannya memang sudah sewajarnya, “Menggenggam tanganmu, Dai-chan!”

“Apa-apaan kau ini? Lepaskan! Bisa-bisa kita dikira berpacaran!”

Satsuki justru mengeratkan genggaman. “Tidak mau! Weee!”

Daiki tahu kadang kali Satsuki bisa begitu keras kepala. Dahinya mengernyit, giginya berderit, tetapi iris fuchsia Satsuki tetap nyalar menantang. Pada akhirnya, Daiki menghela napas pasrah. “Terserah kau sajalah.”

Satsuki tak menyahut. Ia lebih memilih menikmati jemari hangat Daiki menyempurnakan kepalan tangannya.


End file.
